


each foothold a different shape

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Artist Steve Rogers, Fanart, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Fool in the Mirror, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Inspired by a lovely scene in chapter 8 of thepinupchemist's The Fool in the Mirror, in which Steve, at Bucky's suggestion, channels some destructive impulses into art instead.





	each foothold a different shape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fool in the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 




End file.
